Bondage Stories
by Dark Rabbit
Summary: Mildly amusing, mildly limish series of stories. In them, Pegasus, Seto and Yami no Yuugi all get put in chains, for one reason or another, mostly because Pegasus thinks it's a good idea.
1. Chapter 1

Pegasus in chains is pitiable, silver hair tumbled over his forehead, rusting steel links criss-crossing his chest, then wrapping around his wrists and ankles. His expression is shocked, unbelieving, even as he says "I knew this would happen." Heaving a tragic sigh, "this is what always happens when I _trust_ someone."

The trouble is that Yami no Yuugi has no reason to think he looks better. Chains are chains, and they don't look good on anyone, on Pharaohs any more than on American businessmen.

"This is my fault," Pegasus says mournfully. "I'm the one who believed him. Tell me, Yuugi-boi, why would I do such a stupid thing?"

And Yami no Yuugi knows he's never going to get a better opportunity to advise Pegasus about over-confidence, about letting his emotions take control of his reason, or about the corrosive power of lust. The only thing is, he's here too, and Kaiba's got him chained as well. "I have no idea," he mumbles, then he falls silent.

"You really are a fool, Pegasus," Kaiba returns from wherever he was, apparently, just to sneer at them. "Both of you are. Did you really think I wanted you? Either of you? Or anyone, for that matter? I told you before, I can take care of myself. You're both here," he adds, "because you wanted me so badly that you ignored everything I told you. And I'm going to keep you here," he turns to leave, "and if anyone else comes sniffing around me I'll put them down here with you, so they won't bother me either." And he exits in a swirl of trenchcoat, without leaving so much as a mocking laugh behind him.

Yami no Yuugi looks at Pegasus. "I didn't know he'd be so adamant," he tells him.

And "I didn't know he had a dungeon," Pegasus says.


	2. Pegasus gives Yami no Yuugi a present

Yami no Yuugi gives Pegasus his most disapproving stare. "You know this is wrong."

"Come on," Pegasus says cajolingly. He chucks Kaiba under the chin. "I got him for you." Kaiba, wrapped tightly in chains, glares impotently up at him. "You know you want to."

Yami no Yuugi folds his arms, the better to register his disapproval.

"He wants it too," Pegasus says. "I know he does, I've seen the way you both look at each other," and this time he tousles Kaiba's carefully-arranged brown hair.

Kaiba's bare from the waist up, and he isn't wearing much from the waist down. He's got so many chains wrapped around him that it's a miracle you can still see skin, but Pegasus has thoughtfully slipped a pink silk pillow under his head. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Pegasus," Yami no Yuugi tells him.

"Oh, I am ashamed, terribly ashamed." Pegasus presses one elegant hand to his heart. "And Croquet's ashamed, and Kemo. Oh, and the driver, too," he grins unrepentantly, "and the helicopter pilot that brought him here. All of us are simply _prostrated with shame_." A chuckle escapes him. "Still, since he's here and all," he goes on, "and since we both know he wants you," smiling into Yami no Yuugi's eyes, "you really ought to do the poor boy a favor."

And he's had to punish Pegasus before for interfering with Kaiba's liberty (among other things); and that time he got off easy (well, he would have, if Bakura hadn't intervened); and if he's going to be so disrespectful as to repeat the same offense, and right where the Pharaoh can see, well, he really deserves a Mind Crush, now doesn't he?

But Kaiba _is _here, and he's not wearing very many clothes,; and there's a look in his eyes that might possibly be construed as passion. And besides, Pegasus lives here. He isn't going anywhere. There will be plenty of time to Mind Crush him later.


	3. Pegasus Gets a Present Himself

"I've got a little key, and it locks a little lock." Pegasus is demure as a schoolgirl, sitting in his armchair in the dungeon, with a glass of wine in his hand, and _singing_, as he admires Seto, chained spread-eagled to the wall.

Seto's clothes are disordered, his face faintly red. "You won't get away with this," he tells Pegasus.

"_Please_, Kaiba-boi," in a condescending voice, "you sound like the Yuugi-tachi." Pegasus waves his hand. "Where's your arrogance, your fine detachment?" Chuckling, "you really were amazingly easy to catch this time. I was surprised. I didn't have to threaten Mokuba or anything." Behind him, two of his goons stand, arms folded, their dark-lensed faces impassive. Seto looks away. "I sent two men," Pegasus says, "two men, and a car, and _voila_." He laughs delightedly. "Look how lucky I got."

"Croquet," with a summoning gesture, "fetch a wine spritzer for my friend here." And, as his Chief of Security carries out his orders, "now, Kaiba-boi, what would you like to do first?" He waits, head to one side, sips a little wine, and then waits some more. "What, no _suggestions_, Kaiba-boi?" Another delighted laugh, "I've got it, let's have Kemo rape you _first_ this time, and then we'll watch all my Funny Bunny dvds."

He makes a shooing motion, and the big bodyguard moves across the room. Seto struggles a little, but really, what is the poor boy to do? It's not like he's going anywhere. And Pegasus leans back, and he crosses his legs comfortably, and he enjoys a performance that is never going to get old.

….._Pegasus doesn't keep electronic games around. They're tiresome, and they take time away from important things, such as business and watching cartoons; and he's never been able to figure out the controls on most of them. He makes an exception, though, for the VR game Siegfried so nicely designed for him. It's a lovely game, one neither of them ever gets tired of; and it all takes place downstairs, at the Castle, on Duelist' Kingdom_.


End file.
